1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method and a substrate treatment apparatus for treating a substrate. Examples of the substrate to be treated include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FED (Field Emission Display) devices, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, ceramic substrates, and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In production processes for semiconductor devices and liquid crystal display devices, a substrate having a silicon nitride film (SiN film) and a silicon oxide film (SiO2 film) formed on a front surface thereof often requires selective etching for selectively removing the silicon nitride film from the front surface. In this case, a phosphoric acid aqueous solution heated to a higher temperature (e.g., 120° C. to 160° C.) is supplied as an etching liquid to the front surface of the substrate (see, for example, JP-A-2007-258405).